A wireless device for a wireless communication network is often adapted to communicate in half-duplex (HD) mode or communication, in which it may either receive or transmit on a given carrier, but not both at the same time on the same carrier. In some cases, a wireless device may be adapted to communicate in full-duplex (FD) mode or communication, in which it may receive and transmit on the same carrier simultaneously. This may cause self-interference effects in the wireless device operating in full-duplex. To mitigate such effects, the transmission conditions for full-duplex communication, in particular in regards to transmission power, may differ from those in half-duplex operation.